Our Life
by Bushin1996
Summary: Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti. The 7 kids was having their own life in the difference places around the world, ...without knowing that some years later, they would share the same story, same adventure, same history.


**This, is my very first fanfiction, and although it isn't the best one, I've done my best.**

**P.S. I don't own Soul Eater. It's totally belonged to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

**The beginning.**

D.E. 787, one chilling December night. [1]

The battle with the infamous Star clan was over successfully for the DWMA troop. They were all heading back home. Actually, not all of them yet. The 2 young teens still not moved far from the battlefield. They seemed to wait for someone else to show up.

"Where the hell is Sid?" Said the first boy. He was Spirit Albarn, the demon scythe who was on the path of becoming Deathscythe.

"I have no idea. Isn't he with Mira?" Answered his partner, Franken Stein, in an emotionless tone.

Then the shadow of a single person appeared. It said in a familiar voice of Sid Barette, the demon knife user, "Wait for me! Spirit! Stein!"

Spirit sighed in relief, "Oh, there you are. We're about to leave yo-" He stopped as he saw what his friend brought with him.

Squirming in Sid's muscular arms was a tiny baby, approximately 5-6 months old. He had a pair of big ocean green eyes with a weird looking tuft of bright blue hair on top of his head, but the most striking thing about this boy was a star shaped tattoo on his right shoulder. The symbol of the Star clan DWMA had just eliminated.

Stein eyed nonchalantedly at the dark skinned meister walking to them. The younger boy was staring intently at the small living thing he was carefully carrying. The stitched teen sighed before reaching for a cigarette inside his pocket and lit it.

"Well, Sid… what the heck do you think you are doing?…Bringing that brat to DWMA as…a souvenir from the mission, huh?" He asked flatly, blowing a trail of smoke from his mouth.

Sid made a face. He was going to protest but Spirit was faster than him.

"Oh c' mon, how can we leave a baby to die in a friggin' place like this!" The red headed scythe quickly snapped at his meister.

"I didn't mean we should just throw him away…" Stein said back in a mocking tone, but trailed off as he realized a look on his senior's face.

"…Ah yeah, of course. You're going to have a child of your own soon enough, aren't you?"

A proud smile appeared on Spirit face. "That's right."

"Boy or girl?"

"Well, I still don't know, to be honest. But an energetic and strong kid like that one would be nice." The weapon gestured toward the small child in front of them. The group smiled lightly as the little boy reached his hand up and gently touch Sid's face. His aqua green eyes shone brightly with innocent curiosity. The poor thing was far too young to understand his own situation.

Stein's eyes softened a bit. He spoke up, "Well then we should-"

"Spirit!" Came the voice of Mira Neigus, Sid's weapon. The boys turned towards her. The young girl looked somehow excited, unlike her usual calm and collect self.

"What's it Mira?" Asked Sid.

She grinned, "A message from DWMA hospital…Kami's going to give birth to her child right now!"

Everyone gasped loudly. Spirit's jaw hit the floor hard at this surprise. "W…WHAT!? Now? My baby shouldn't come out until the next month!" He shouted dramatically.

If not counted the boy in Sid's arms, Stein now was the only who still remained calm. "Well, it might feel a bit too eager to come out to see the world?" He smirked.

The male weapon seemed to be confused and happy at the same time. Actually, he looked quite funny now, dancing around and waving his arms frantically while frothing some incoherent words. The blue haired little boy looked at this strange scene with interest.

"Oh my Death,…I'm gonna be…a real daddy…I'm so happy! But…what if my baby hate me… maybe Kami hate me, too?...No, it can't be! Forgive me honey I swear I won't flirt with any other girls anymore~" Spirit mumbled, tear running down his face while the certain baby was giggling.

"You seems to be really happy seeing him freaking out like that, aren't you? Well…you know what? You gonna have a new friend soon, kid!" Sid said cheerfully to him.

" 'Won't flirt with any other girls anymore', ehhh? Wow…I wish your wife could heard that, Spirit." Stein joked, grinning evilly.

"…What should I do…What should I do…What should I do…" Spirit still slumped over the ground (which was soaked with his tear, saliva and snot) and crying quietly (yet annoyingly, too) until Mira's hand hesitantly touched his shoulder. He looked up at her. The young demon knife smiled gently through her mummy bandages.

"What you should do, is going back to see your new family as fast as possible." She said in a soothing voice to the older weapon.

"T-They won't hate me,…right?" Asked the scythe shakily. His blue eyes filled with hope.

"Of course! No need to worry too much, mate!" Sid also tried to cheer his friend up.

Suddenly, Spirit shot up and ran off with a speed of Sena Kobayakawa (from Eyeshield 21) being chased by 3 hungry Serbirus and full armed Yoichi Hiruma.

"WAIT FOR ME MY DEAR CHILD AND MY SWEET KAMIIIIIIIII! PAPA IS GOING TO SEE YOU 2 RIGHT NOWWWWWWW!"

The others sweat dropped.

"We should go after him." Stein suggested, lit another cigarette.

"Right. Let's go to your new home now, shall we?" Sid said to the baby.

Neigus seemed to have just realized what her meister had been holding. She glared at him curiously.

"Where did you get this kid from, Sid?"

Sid simply responded, "The ruin house over there. He is White Star's son, as I have heard from one of our dying enemies. And don't tell me to throw him away cuz I won't leave him alone for sure. That's a kind of man I am!"

The weapon mentally facepalmed. 'Yeah, that's my meister. Always has a soft spot for kids, even a demon's child.' She thought .

Her partner was looking at her with determined eyes, while the baby boy was waving his tiny fist around, giggling.

Neigus tried to keep a straight face, but failed. She couldn't deny the fact that, to be honest, this baby was kind of cute. 'Yeah, no one is born evil. Maybe…maybe it might be okay to raise him?'

Stein's voice interrupted her thought, "So, what do you think, Mira?"

The female weapon remained silent, but finally, she spoke slowly, "Well, he is still a harmless baby after all. So let's take him back to DWMA."

Sid cheered.

* * *

About an hour later, the 4 finally reached DWMA hospital. Stein was going to ask the PR which room Kami Albarn was in.

"Excuse me, which r-"

" A BABY GIRLLLLLLL! I'VE GOT A BABY GIRLLLLLL!" A familiar loud scream echoed throughout the building, cutting him at the middle of his sentence. _And a newborn's cry came along. _

Neigus chuckled, "So, there they are."

Stein said to the PR, "Well, guest we don't need to ask for your help anymore, miss."

So, they walked after the voice to room 412, and their first sight was Spirit lying on the floor beside the bed, bleeding steadily from from his head. Everyone was sure Kami must have given him a few Kami-chops. (Seriously, how on earth she always managed to bring up a book every time she want is still a mystery until today.)

On the bed was Kami Albarn comforting her child to stop crying. She greeted her friends warmly as she saw they come in.

"Congratulations, Kami!" They all said happily.

"Thanks guys! Congratulations on your success in this war, too. Sorry that I didn't help you at all. Have a seat first and then we can talk." Offered the new mother with a big bright smile.

Sid was the first one asking, "So, this is your new little girl, isn't she? Have you named her yet?" All eyes turned excitedly to the small living thing in Kami's arms. She had ash blonde hair and…they couldn't see her eyes clearly since the newborn didn't open her eyes widely but Neigus doubted they were emerald green. The girl was so tiny, being born at least a month too early, but she seemed to be strong, just like her mother.

"Well, her name? It's Maka." Kami said proudly.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "Maka, an anagram of 'Kama' or 'Scythe' in Japanese, isn't it? Suits her well." He smirked.

Kami laughed heartily, "Actually, at first Spirit and I thought the baby would be a boy, so we choosed the name 'Marcus'!"

Neigus exclaimed, "Oh, I think Maka sounds much cooler." She stroked the baby girl's cheek gently. "She's cute…"

"Hope she and Black Star can be friends when they grow up." Sid uttered absent mindedly with a content smile.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, "Who's Black Star?"

The dark skinned meister looked up. He then showed the now sleeping blue haired to Kami.

"Woops, didn't I told you guys yet? Sorry. Kami, I found him in the middle of the war. The boy's father is White Star. A woman, maybe his mother, told me before she died, that his name is Black Star, the darkness of the world. It sounds a bit too dark, but I think at least we should respect the parents' decision, even if they are our enemies." He explained.

Tears began to well up in Kami's eyes. She held out her hand and touched the young boy's head softly. "So now he is parentless? ...Poor boy…"

The mention of "boy" made the new father Spirit immediately regained consciousness.

"Boy? Where? Don't get near my baby girl!" He bellowed, watching around.

Stein pointed at Black Star. "Um, he's here. Chill out."

His meister fiercely turned towards the said baby. "Oh, it's you. Beware, boy, if you dare touching my little Maka, I'm gonna-"

Kami shutted her equally young husband's mouth by raising up her book threateningly.

Then Spirit had just noticed that his friends were all gathering in the small hospital room. "Eh? When did you come in?" He asked.

"Few minutes ago when you were knocked out of cold…" Stein deadpanned.

"Oh, we're talking about your 'new girl', thanks Death she doesn't look like you at all!" Sid teased.

Spirit lifted himself up from the bloody mess on the floor. "Urgh… Shut up, brat." He murmured, grinning sheepishly before walking towards his child.

He received Maka from Kami, held her close. "Of course she isn't like me. She'll become much more better than her papa! I have a feeling that one day, my daughter and this kid-" He paused, gestured towards Black Star. "-might become one of the DWMA's reliable soldiers in the near future."

Maka yawned. Black Star moved a bit in his sleep.

"I hope so." whispered Kami.

Neigus remarked. "I wonder why we have more and more little kids in DWMA lately… Even Lord Death's son had celebrated his first birthday few months ago!"

At that moment, Stein cleared his throat, gaining the attention. "Well, that's because-" He grinned when everyone turned to him curiously. "The new waves are coming, and will surely steal the show from us…"

The grey haired meister raised his hand up, holding an invisible glass of… maybe lemon tea?

"For the next generation." He declared.

The others nodded and smiled before repeated his action.

"For the next generation"

* * *

Meanwhile…

At Death's enormous manor, 1 year - old Death the Kid was sound asleep in his cradle.

At the Evans' music room, 7 year - old Wes Evans was trying to explain his 1 year - old brother Soul how to play the violin. Well, it was a poor attempt, though. That little devil ended up drooling on his super precious violin!

At the Thompson's small house, Liz, the eldest girl at the age of 3, was in front of the TV watching as her 1 year - old baby sister Patti quietly enjoyed herself by chewing her favorite stuffed giraff's head. Their parents hadn't reach home yet.

At the Nakatsukasa's backyard, under the mild sunlight, 3 year - old Tsubaki was playing ball with Masamune, her beloved 6 year - old big brother.

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti. The 7 kids was having their own life in the difference places around the world.

Without knowing that some years later, they would share the same story, same adventure, same history.

* * *

[1] D.E. = Death Era

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
